La maldición del Desierto Coloso
by 007camarena
Summary: Creepypasta creado por mi. Denle una oportunidad porfis


La maldición del desierto Coloso

Odio esto. No he dejado de tener pesadillas desde aquel día. El día que deje de jugar el maldito juego de "The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time". Si ya sé que muchos de ustedes me dirán que el juego maldito es el de Majora's Mask pero por favor déjenme contarles. Era un día cualquiera yo acababa de llegar de la escuela y no había nadie en mi casa. Yo no tenía nada que hacer y además era viernes y tenía todo el fin de semana para hacer mi tarea fue entonces que decidí tomar mi computador y entrar al internet. Empecé a revisar varias cosas y demás cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta. Pensando que eran mi madre o mi hermano mayor fui a abrir. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que no había nadie. Estaba por regresar a mi habitación cuando vi una caja en el suelo completamente cerrada .No tenía nombre, dirección solo estampillas de frágil por todas partes .Eso me pareció extraño y decidí olvidarme de la caja por el momento. Un rato después llegó mi mama con ni hermano y vi que junto con unas bolsas traían la caja que momentos antes había ignorado. Mi madre me preguntó que quien la había dejado. Yo respondí que no sabía. Mi hermano dijo que abriéramos la caja mi madre no estuvo de acuerdo y dijo que tal vez se habían equivocado y la dejáramos así pero mi hermano la convenció. Mi hermano trajo un cuchillo y cortó la cinta de la caja. Luego la abrió lo que vimos dentro nos dejó con duda. Dentro solo había papeles y plástico protector de burbujas como si se quisiera proteger algo muy muy fino pero lo que había dentro era solo un pequeño cartucho de "The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" Yo me emocione porque francamente soy una gran fan de TLOZ y Ocarina of Time era mi juego preferido de toda la saga y el juego se veía a simple vista que era original. Mi madre y hermanos se quedaron confundidos pues el juego venía empaquetado con mucho cuidado como si quisieran que llegase a salvo hasta aquí. Yo le pregunte a mi mamá si podía quedármelo y ella me dijo que no porque le resultaba extraño que el juego llegará tan bien cuidado pero yo le insistí tanto que ella acepto con la condición que no descuidara mis tareas .Yo le prometí que así sería y me llevé el juego a mi habitación. Ahora me arrepiento de haberle insistido tanto. Al llegar a mi cuarto saqué un viejo Nintendo 64 de una caja. Mis padres me lo habían regalado cuando era una niña pero con la llegada del internet a nuestras vidas deje de jugarlo. Pensé que ya no funcionaría pero decidí intentarlo y el nintendo funcionó junto con el juego. Comencé a jugar y llegué hasta la mitad del interior del árbol Deku. Decidí dormir ya que eran las 11:30 y tenía algo de sueño. Guarde la partida y me fui a dormir. Durante el fin de semana logre recolectar las tres piedras espirituales y recorrer un gran tramo en el juego hasta llegar a ser Link adulto. Sin embargo no pude avanzar mucho entre semana por la escuela y las tareas. Por fin llegó el tan anhelado viernes y en cuanto llegué a casa me dispuse a hacer mi tarea. Terminándola fui a mi cuarto y me puse a jugar a lo largo de los días aunque poco había logrado avanzar en el juego y estaba en el templo del agua. Luego de varias horas logre terminar el templo y descongelar el Lago Hylia. Decidí ir a Villa Kakariko a encontrarme con Sheik para empezar el Templo de las Sombras. Igual que en todos los juegos Sheik me enseño la Sombra Nocturna. Sin embargo sucedió algo raro. Luego de que apareciera la frase "Has aprendido la Sombra Nocturna" Sheik me dijo: "No uses esta canción en medio del Desierto Coloso. Por favor no te acerques a la tumba" Yo pensé que sería un simple error del juego y viendo que ya era noche me fui a dormir. Al día siguiente luego del desayuno seguí jugando y al igual que el día anterior mucho tiempo después conseguí terminar el templo de las sombras. Al terminarlo durante la animación donde Impa te entrega el medallón de las sombras pude notar dos cosas extrañas la primera fue que su cara se tornó a una de preocupación y la segunda que me dijo lo mismo que Sheik..."No te acerques a la tumba en medio del desierto coloso "Me quede aún más confundida que la última vez y comencé a sentir curiosidad a lo que se habían referido esas dos en cuanto comencé el camino al Valle Gerudo para lo que seguía: El templo del espíritu. Al saber que tendría que atravesar el desierto coloso mi curiosidad y morbo aumentaron más y me empecé a preguntar si esto no era mi imaginación. Solo había una forma de saberlo así que deje de pensar y dirigí mi atención al juego nuevamente. Llegué a la fortaleza Gerudo y comencé con el procedimiento para liberar a los carpinteros. Cuando logre liberar al último llegó Aveil y comenzó con el dialogo para después decirme que tenía acceso a todas las áreas de la fortaleza y que podía ir al templo del espíritu. Sin embargo ella también me dijo lo mismo..."No te acerques a la tumba en medio del desierto. Pero lo más importante no toques la canción prohibida frente a ella"Eso me dejó más que consternada. Pues ya eran tres quienes me decían eso. ¿Pero a que se refería con la canción prohibida? ¿Acaso había otra canción que yo no conocía del juego? Intente olvidarme de eso por un momento pero no pude y entonces decidí investigar. Fui a la guardiana que estaba cerca de la puerta que daba al desierto y en cuanto se abrió comencé a caminar por el Desierto Coloso. Lo extraño fue que no regresaba al principio aunque Link se quedaba parado en la arena. Tomé eso como algo bueno y decidí seguir pero pasó algo mucho más extraño. Navi comenzó a apuntar hacia algún objeto en el desierto seguí a Navi pero cuando llegué no vi absolutamente nada. Puse el Lente de la verdad y pude ver con claridad que se trataba de una lápida como las del cementerio pero esta tenía el signo de las Gerudo. Se podía leer un mensaje que rezaba lo siguiente:"En memoria de la valiente Gerudo que murió defendiendo nuestras tierras del malvado Rey Ganondorf" ¿Que significaba eso? No podía creer que estuviera pasando eso. Empecé a pensar que el juego era hackeado o era pirata. Sin embargo mi confusión aumento cuando vi que en la pantalla me salía que debía tocar una canción. Yo no sabía que hacer pero me ganó la curiosidad y comencé a tocar "El arrullo de Zelda" Pero no pasó nada. Seguí con "La canción del sol pero fue igual. Seguí con el resto pero no pasaba nada y solo me quedaba la Sombra puse a pensar. ¿Sería posible que fuera la canción a la que se referían?No lo creía muy probable pero decidí intentarlo ya que no había conseguido aún el Réquiem del é a tocar la canción pero esta vez los ruidos de la ocarina se escuchaban me sorprendí por esto pero me sorprendí aún más cuando empezó una animación de la tumba sacudiéndose y Link alejándose de repente salió una mano debajo de la tierra y después lo que vi me dejo Gerudo muerta salió.Tenía la piel color gris y putrefacta,dos cuencas vacías en vez de ojos,se le podía ver parte del cráneo ya que le faltaba cabello,no tenía labios y se podía ver su boca llena de filosos lo que me dejó sorprendida aún más fue que tenía ropas para ir a la vio a Link y se lanzó a que los ReDeads ella se enroscó y comenzó a morderlo pero el ruido y la animación sonaban bastante realistas. Como pude logre deshacerme de ella pero con un severo daño. Llegue al Templo del Espíritu y me topé con Sheik. En vez de que me diera el discurso y enseñarme el Réquiem del Espíritu su rostro mostraba una gran furia y dijo: Link acabas de condenarnos a todos. Esa tumba fue puesta como una trampa de Ganondorf. Quien estaba en la tumba era una mujer que Ganondorf mató a propósito y convirtió en un cadáver viviente sabiendo que tu cruzarías el desierto coloso para llegar a esté Templo. Sin embargo ese Cadáver al salir comenzaría a matar a todos. Y tú fuiste quien la liberó. Entonces Sheik desapareció en una nube de humo. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Toqué la canción del tiempo y al llegar al templo entré y dejé la espada en el pedestal. Al llegar al pasado intente tocar el Réquiem del Espíritu pero recordé que Sheik no me había enseñado la canción. Frustrada decidí ir a matar el tiempo con el vendedor de máscaras y en el Boliche Bombchu. Luego fui a sacar la espada del pedestal y volver a ser Link adulto. Al terminar la animación salí del templo y del mercado destrozado de Hyrule. Saliendo empecé a pensar que hacer para matar el tiempo. Fui a Villa Kakariko pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie. Entre a la casa de Impa, la tienda de pociones, la casa de las Skulltulas y nada ni siquiera vi a Anju con sus gallos. Fui a la montaña muerte pero no vi ni a un solo Goron. Fui a los Dominios Zora, al valle Gerudo, al Bosque Kokiri, a la Fortaleza Gerudo y no vi ni un alma. Yo no sabía que estaba pasando y pensé que solo sería un error. Decidí ir de nuevo al Desierto Coloso.  
Me acerque a la tumba pero no vi nada más que agujero de la tumba. Dudé un poco pero decidí entrar. Al llegar al final vi algo horrendo. Ahí estaban todos los habitantes de Hyrule encerrados en jaulas pero todos eran cadáveres vivientes incluida Sheik. Avancé y vi a la causante de todo. La zombi al ver a Link se le arrojó encima pero esta vez no logre hacer que lo soltara. Yo solo escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Link y el ruido que producía la Gerudo No Muerta al morder el cuerpo de me asquee y apague la consola y la televisión pero casi no pude dormir porque entre sueños venía la escena de la muerta viviente devorando vivo a Link. Pasaron dos semanas sin que yo jugara. Pero como estaba aburrida sin nada que hacer pensé que sería buena idea borrar la partida y empezar de nuevo sin cometer el mismo error. Pero luego que terminó el intro y pulse "START" me apareció una partida guardada. Yo recordé que no había salveado el juego antes de apagarlo pero no recordaba donde lo había salveado la última vez así que puse la partida guardada y espere mientras cargaba la partida. Luego de unos minutos la pantalla se puso negra pensé que sería que el juego estaba dañado pero no era así. Antes de que pudiera apagar la consola apareció una imagen de la no muerta con la cabeza de Link entre sus manos entregándosela a Ganondorf quien solo se rió de una manera psicópata y le dijo a la Zombi Gerudo:" Muy bien ahora nadie va a estorbarme para gobernar el mundo entero" Luego de escuchar eso me asuste y vi como la Zombi Gerudo volteaba y podía jurar que me estaba viendo y dijo con una voz aterradora: "Si tú le estorbas al Rey Ganondorf tendrás el mismo destino que él" Yo apague la consola pero la imagen no se iba. Finalmente desconecté la televisión y se fue. Quité el cartucho y tomé un encendedor. Fui con mi vecino y le pedí un poco de gasolina. En mi casa rocié el cartucho con gasolina y le prendí fuego. Han pasado ya tres meses desde ese día pero las imágenes de la muerta viviente mirándome fijamente con sus cuencas vacías siguen frescas. He tenido tantas pesadillas que mis padres me llevarán a terapia. Ojalá y eso ayude pero de algo estoy segura. Nunca vuelvo a jugar Ocarina of Time.


End file.
